During a production process of forging an aluminum alloy wheel, after machining, corresponding text information needs to be carved at different positions of a rim of a back cavity of the vehicle wheel for increasing retroactivity. At present, carving is performed in two ways including pneumatic carving and laser carving, and both the two ways need to be operated manually, thus the efficiency is low, the amount of labor is large, and the phenomena that carved characters are unclear and inaccurate in position may occur when operation staffs clamp the vehicle wheel inappropriately; and in order to enhance productivity and improve clarity and position accuracy of the carved characters, the present invention provides a full-automatic online vehicle wheel rolling carving device.